The Start of Something
by Rerezhang
Summary: After a tragic accident, Sakura's life gets turned upside down. Everyday is a struggle and challenge. SasuSaku Warning: mentions of abuse/anorexia


A/N: Hello! I don't really know what the point of this story is yet, but I think I'm just jotting down some ideas. Hope you guys like it. There are a few fanfictions that I read before that might have influenced this story.

* * *

"Someone call 911!" People hurried to the scene of the accident. Shortly afterwards an ambulance and a firetruck pulled up. Some firefighters went up close to the destroyed cars to check if there were any survivors.

"There's one here!" shouted one of the firefighters. From the debris, they pulled out a girl with a small figure. The medics rushed to the girl's side and the firefighters left to see if there was anyone else. The medics quickly rushed to put the girl on stretcher. The firefighters continued to pull a few more people from the wreckage. Medics scrambled to their side and lifted the wounded onto stretchers and onto the ambulance. The ambulance whirred through the streets to the hospital.

"We need everyone available on these patients." shouted one medic running though the ER. "There a lacerations all over the body. Probably a concussion and some bruised ribs." The medics scrambled to the patients.

For about 30 minutes the medica continued to do everything they coild to save their lives.

* * *

"This just in, beloved actress and model Sakura Haruno was caught in a serious traffic accident. She was with her manager, Yue Saito, and her younger brother, Jun Haruno. The conditions of them are unknown at the moment. When we get more information we will update you guys."

* * *

*Beep* *beep* She woke to the beeping of a monitor next to her. The lights pierced her eyes as she tried to open them. She slowly regain conciousness and saw her mother on a chair reading a book. Sakura cleared her throat, and her mother raised her head and quickly walked out of the room and called for a nearby nurse to come in. The nurse removed some of the tubes attached to hear and wrote some things down on a clipboard.

A few moments later the doctor came into her room. "Doctor, how is she?" Asked Sakura's mother.

"She seems fine at the moment. She stull has severe bruises on her ribs and a pretty bad concusion. Her lacerations are starting to heal. She should be able to leave in a month or two." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." Said her mother softly.

After writing down a few things, the docotr left. The room was filled with a moment of silence. "You bitch. This is all your fault. If it wasn't for you Jun would still be here. He was so young." Her mother's voice changed from sweet to menecing in seconds. Sakura was confused for a moment.

"What do you mean? What happened to Jun?" Jun was Sakura's younger brother. He was their parents' favorte child. They absolutly adored Jun, praising him for everything. But they hated her, they saw she had some talent in acting and thus forced her to become an actress. When she wasn't making enough money they forced her to start modeling. They also always took all of the money she was making. They never gave her a cent for her work.

"Oh. Don't you know? You fucking killed him." Tears began to roll down Sakura's eyes. "Because you decided to take him with you, he died. It's all your fault." It was true it was her fault. If she never brought Jun along with her then he would still be here. Tears covered her sheets as she continued to cry. Sakura's mother left after screaming at her for a few more minutes.

Afterwards the doctor came back into her room. "About how long am I going to be here?" asked Sakura.

"I believe for about a month. As soon as your ribs heal you'll be able to get back to your daily life." replied the doctor. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Do you know what happened to Yue? She was in the car with me. I hope she's alright."

"Um... I-I'm sorry Miss, Ms. Saito did not make it. She died on impact." It was another death that she had caused. She knew it was her fault. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No. Thanks."

"You have a visiter Miss. Haruno." Sakura looked up and saw Tsunade, the CEO of her agency, walked in. After seeing her boss walk into her room, she quickly bowed down, but winced after some pain ran through her chest.

"Don't do that it will make you ribs worse." Warned the doctor.

"It's ok Sakura. There is no need to be so formal around me." Tsunade walked over to Sakura's bed. "Since the unfortunate passing of Yue, I will be assigning you to a different manager. He's been the manager for many successful actors and actresses, so I think you guys will be able to get along. He should be here in a minute." After a minute or two a man with sickly pale skin came into the room. "Meet Ketsu Shoku. He's going to be your new manager after you get discharged."

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Sakura." said Ketsu.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I think we'll get along nicely." Said Ketsu

* * *

About a month and a half later, Sakura was finally allowed to leave the hospital. A company car picked her up from the hospital and drove her to the headquarters. Once arriving at the headquarters she was greeted by Ketsu.

"Welcome back Sakura." He handed her a folder of paperwork. "In the folder is your schedule and some information about the shoots you are scheduled to do in the next few months. Follow me." He lead her into the building and down into a small room. In the room there was a scale and a soft measuring tape. "Now go ahead and weigh yourself, and then afterwards I'll measure you. We need these measurements for your profile."

Sakura went to the scale and began to step on it. "Wait you need to take off your clothes."

"Um... what? Why?" asked Sakura

"It will have a more accurate number if you do so." Said Ketsu. Sakura did as she was told. She stepped on the scale with her underwear and tank top on. The scale read 134. "Hm... I guess all that time at the hospital has made you chubby. We can lose all that weight, right? For your height you should be a lot less."

It was true. She was about 5'5'' and she knew a lot of models who were 5'10'' and weighed a lot less than her.

"Try to lose at least 10 pounds by the end of this week. From now on we will be doing weekly weigh ins. You'll be prettier this way." Sakura just nodded silently.

* * *

Shortly afterwards Sakura left the headquarters and headed towards her house. She grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs to the front door of her house. She was a bit afraid to enter her house. It was her paycheck that paid for this lavish house, their cars, their clothes, and almost everything they owned so she didn't need to fear her parents. She opened the door to find a dark large empty foyer. She went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She got herself some canned soup, poured it into a bowl, and warmed it in a microwave. She sat on the dinning table and began to eat her soup.

Shortly afterwards her mother walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked. Sakura looked up from her soup and looked at her mother for a moment and went back to her food. "You're already so fat from the hospital and now your going to continue to stuff your face! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you still want a career in acting? Anyways I don't have time to be talking to you bitch. I have a party to attend."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach and so she dumped her soup in the sink and went to her room. After taking off her clothes, she laid on her bed in her tank top and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sakura left early to go to work in order to avoid her parents. She drove to the headquarters and once she arrived she headed towards her private she was walking towards her room, she accidentally bumped in someone. "I'm so sorry!" said Sakura as she looked up. It was Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood friend. They had known each other for ages, but because of their careers they hadn't had a chance to really hang out. The two had also been caught in some dating scandals before and they didn't want a repeat of it. He was also an actor and model within the same agency. "Oh hey Sasuke!"

"Hi."

"Um... It's good to see you."

"You too. I hope you've been feeling better."

"I am and thanks for asking. I hope to see you around!" Said Sakura quickly as she moved out of the way and headed towards her room.

Once arriving in her room she sat down in a chair that was facing the mirror. She began to put on some simple makeup. Shortly afterwards, Ketsu walked into the room. In his hand, a bottle of pills. "Good morning honey! I hope you had a good night of rest. I'm bringing you these pills to help you with your dieting. They're harmless." Said Ketsu. He handed the bottle to her. "Make sure to eat at least 2 each day. I want to see those pounds gone by the end of the week!"

"Thanks Ketsu."

"Ok! Anyways we have a long day. First we will be attending a meeting about an upcoming runway show you might be doing a few months. It's just to go over some details like the location and the theme. Afterwards you have shoot for Uniqlo. It's for their upcoming summer collection. Then you have an audition for a movie. After you're done with work, you have a work out session with Undo Naru. He's the best personal trainer in town. Any questions?"

"Uh... no questions." Afterwards the two left the headquarters and headed to the meeting.

* * *

At the runway meeting, Sakura and Ketsu met up with the organizers of the show. It was for a small brand that was just becoming rather popular. The designer, Fuku Sekkei, explained the concept for the show. The theme was a fairy tale theme. He imagined a winter wonderland with fairies and all of those magical creatures. It sounded magical. Sakura was quite excited for the show. She loved runway shows as it was an excuse for her to dress up and look prettier than usual. "I need some models that fit my theme and you were one of the first people to pop into my mind. I think this show will be a good comeback into the runway fashion world for you, dear." said Fuku.

"I hope I can be apart of it. Your concept sounds very exciting, and I cannot wait." replied Sakura.

"Yes, I hope to be working with you too."

After the meeting with Fuku, she met up with some of the models who would also be participating in the show. They were all really pretty and talented. Each one was much taller and thinner than Sakura and she felt a bit intimidated.

Afterwards Sakura and Ketsu headed towards the shoot for Uniqlo. It was in a flower field far from the city. The crew was already there and were getting outfits ready and taking pictures of another model. Soon afterwards, Sakura was fitted into a simple outfit and the lead photographer was telling her what type of poses she should do. The shoot continued on for an hour or two.

Once they were finished with they shoot they drove back into the city. They movie Sakura was auditioning for was romantic comedy. The lead actor was already chosen, and the movie seemed like there was potential. Neji Hyuuga was chosen to be the lead actor. He was also under the same agency as Sakura. He was a pretty popular actor and had starred in many similar movies before. Sakura, however, had not really been in any light hearted romantic films before. In the past she was in dramas and action films, so she was looking forward to the change.

The audition seemed to go well. Sakura thought she got along with the people who auditioned her, so she was quite confident that she was going to get the job.

"That was awful wasn't it?" Said Ketsu as they headed towards the car.

"Huh? I thought it went well." Said Sakura

"Are you kidding me? Your audition sucked. I think you'll be needing some practice. You're not getting that part." Sakura was disappointed. She thought she had done well, but maybe she was just delusional because she had been away for a long time.

It was well into the afternoon and Sakura only now had time for a small lunch. She got a katsusando with a miso soup.

"Make sure not to eat too much. You'll only be getting fatter. We definitely do not want that." said Ketsu. Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She stared at her food for a moment and threw in the trash instead of eating it.

* * *

Afterwards they headed back the headquarters. Sakura met up with Undo, and they worked out together for two hours. Sakura felt refreshed after the workout. It had been a while since she worked out and she liked how her body felt after a nice workout.

Ketsu met up with Sakura after her workout. "How was it?" he asked.

"It felt nice! It was very satisfying. I can't wait to workout with him again." said Sakura.

It was along day for Sakura and by the time she got home she was exhausted. She went straight to her room in an empty stomach and fell to sleep. She locked the door to avoid any confrontation from her parents. After she got herself ready for sleep, she quickly went straight to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura's return. She had been doing multiple shoots since and she had actually gotten a call back for the romantic comedy film. She met up with Neji and the producers said they had pretty good chemistry.

Once she arrived at the headquarters she walked to her room and found Ketsu waiting for her. "Hello dear! Since it's been a week, it's time for your weigh in. Make sure to take off your clothes." Sakura felt a bit awkward undressing in front of Ketsu, but did as she was told. The scale said 129. "Hm... I thought I told you to lose 10 pounds. This is disappointing. Have you been eating those pills I gave you? If not you need to start."

"I've been using the pills."

"THEN WHY ARE STILL SO FAT?!" Yelled Ketsu. "If you don't lose all of the fat before your runway show, people will only be laughing at you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She was a bit scared. Ketsu had never shouted at Sakura before.

"You need to stop stuffing your face with food. It's the only way you can lose weight." said Ketsu coldly "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but if you don't lose the weight, you cannot continue in this industry."

Sakura put on her clothes and left to go to the bathroom. She shut herself in a bathroom stall and grabbed the diet pills from her pocket and stuffed her face with them. It made her sick to the stomach. _That feeling is good. It means you're getting skinnier. It means you're losing weight._ Thought Sakura.

Afterwards she left the bathroom with a growling stomach. Ketsu quickly walked towards Sakura. "Good news, I suppose, the runway show is going to be delayed. For some reason it's going to be pushed back another few weeks. I'm not too sure the reason, but this will give you more time to lose all of the fat you have right now." said Ketsu

* * *

Sakura's life continued on. For weeks she starved herself in order to lose the fat. She munched on an apple. It was the first thing she ate in a week. The apple was delicious. It was just the best thing she had ever eaten. She ate it as slowly as she could so that she could savor the juicy flavors of it. There had been times when she blacked out in her room, but she ignored it. Sakura was sure it was just because she was tired, but it wasn't something a little bit of sleep couldn't fix. Ketsu also added more workout sessions with Undo. Instead of 3 days a week he added 2 more sessions. It was tiring, but Sakura knew she needed it.

Occasionally she would see Sasuke at the headquarters. She would also see her childhood friend Naruto. They knew each other since they were very young. But today was the first time they had seen each other in a while. The last time they saw each other Sakura was when she was still in the hospital.

"Hey Sakura. It's been a while. How are you?" said Naruto.

"Well, I've been good." She lied. If starving yourself was considered good, then she was magnificent. She had been losing a steady amount of weight so far, and hoped that it would continue. "Hey, wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure! Text me when and where!"

She walked into her room to find Ketsu on the couch. It was finally time for her weekly weigh in. Took off her clothing as usual and stood on the scale. 112. "Good job Sakura, you've been lost a considerable amount of fat. Now it's time to lose more." Sakura silently nodded. "The runway show is coming up soon. Make sure to lose all of the fat by then. Ok? Try to get below 100 pounds by next week."

After attending a few more meetings, Sakura texted Naruto. "Wanna go watch a movie together tomorrow?"

"Sure! Wanna go to my house?" Naruto knew about the rocky relationship Sakura had with her parents.

"Sure. I want to watch a movie with Neji Hyuuga in it." replied Sakura.

"Oooo! Are you starting to fall in love? That can't be good press." Teased Naruto.

"No, that's not it. I wanted to observe his acting. I heard he was pretty good and I just wanted to see it for myself."

"Aww no fun!" Sakura chuckled at the messages.

* * *

Sakura arrived at Naurto's house with a face mask and sunglasses to conceal her identity. She rang the doorbell to signal her arrival. It was Naruto who opened the door. "Hey! Welcome." Sakura smiled and stepped into the house.

"I haven't been here in so long."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Said Naruto "Since my parents are gone, we can do whatever we want. Oh! I got that movie you wanted." Naruto waved the movie in his hand. "Let's watch it now!"

"Ok."

The two headed to the family room. "Want some popcorn?"

"Um... no thanks. I'm trying to lose some weight."

"Come on Sakura, you don't need to lose any weight."

"That's not true Naruto, and you know it. I'm preparing for a runway show, so I need to lose a little bit." Naruto stopped pushing and popped some popcorn for himself. An hour later they had finished the movie. Sakura could tell why Neji was so popular amongst the girls, and was quite excited to start working with him. After Naruto but the bowl of popcorn away, the two began to chat. They talked for hours about various things and topics. Sakura could see Naruto yawning and decided it was time to leave. "Hey, thanks for having me. I think i should go, it's getting late."

"You can stay longer if you want. My parents aren't coming back until next week."

"It's fine. We can meet up again if you want."

Naruto smiled, "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura met up multiple times throughout the week and began to become closer. They hadn't been this close since they were in middle school. Sakura had missed hanging out with Naruto, and was glad she was able to spend some quality time with him. Though her schedule was busy she found time for him.

The end of the week she met up with Ketsu for her weigh in. After undressing, she stepped on the sale. It read 100. "You were so close to being under 100. If your weight loss continues at this rate, you'll be the prettiest girl on the runway." Sakura smiled. She knew that he was right.

* * *

The months went by quickly, but it was finally the day of the runway show. The past few months or so had gone by in a blur. Everyday was filled with shoots, interviews, meetings, and workouts. She continued to starve herself, only eating the tiniest bit at the end of the week.

Sakura was excited. She had been waiting for since the day she was told about it. She was in her private room when Ketsu walked in. He weighed her like the usual. 77. "You're finally beginning to look pretty. If you lose more fat, you'll be even prettier." Said Ketsu. He left the room shortly afterwards. Sakura turned towards the full length mirror that was hanging on the wall. She lifted her tank top to reveal her stomach. In reality, her ribs were showing through her skin, but though the mirror all Sakura could see was an obese and chubby girl. _I'm still so fat. I'm never going to be skinny._ Thought Sakura

Before the show Sakura had scheduled a workout session with Undo. For the whole hour, she could barely get through the workout routine. Sakura felt weak all over and her chest began to hurt a bit. Sakura ignored the pain and continue on with her day. Before she left to go to the show, Sakura took a quick shower.

Ketsu and Sakura met up with the designer, Fuku Sekkei. He showed her the dresses she would be wearing and had her try it on. The dress was a long maxi dress with ruffles and rhinestones all over. The dress weighed a ton, and Sakura could barley wear it without falling. "Oh no, the dress is a bit too big for you. I'll pin it for you." Fuku grabbed some safety pins and pinned the dress at the back. After Fuku was done, Sakura turned and looked at the mirror to see the results. Some how he had managed to hide the pins and it did not looked like they were event there.

"Thanks Fuku."

The other dress was simpler. It was a shorter dress and it had a blue floral pattern. The designer had decided the she would first wear the maxi dress and two shorter dresses later. Shortly afterwards Sakura got her makeup and hair done.

* * *

It was an hour until the show was to begin and Sakura was exhausted. She barley did anything the whole day, but she was still just so tired. Her stomach growled as she sat down. She hadn't eaten in three days, which could be the reason for her lethargy, but Sakura ignored it. The first dress she was supposed to wear was the very heavy dress. She had two other dresses for the show after that. As Sakura was waiting for the show to start, Sasuke entered the room.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"I'm also modeling for the show." Answered Sasuke

"You are? I didn't know that." Said Sakura. Sasuke scanned Sakura's body. He gave a worried look.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit tired."

"I'm fine." Answered Sakura. "I'm just nervous. I haven't done a show in a while."

"Ok! Let's get started guys. The show is about begin." Interupted Fuku.

The girls lined up in the order they were told to do so. Sakura was the twelfth person to go up. A short introduction was given by Fuku and some upbeat music started. The girls went on the stage one by one.

Soon it was Sakura's turn. She got up on the stage and began to walk. The dress was just so heavy. Sakura saw hundreds of cameras flashing in the crowd. Her head spun and she began to feel very dizzy. Sakura slowed down a bit, but the dizziness did not go away. She began to have a little difficulty breathing and her chest was pounding with pain. Her hands grabbed her chest as she moaned in pain. She had stopped walking just a moment before her knees gave out and she fell. She was barley holding onto consciousness as she saw people running towards her. The last thing she saw was a medic running towards her.

* * *

A/N: Anyways a bit of a cliff hanger I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. If you have any criticism please leave a review. Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review if you can.


End file.
